Disney Th!nk Fast
PlayStation 2 | genre = Trivia | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 2 Wii }} Disney Think Fast (stylized as Disney TH!NK Fast) is a Disney-themed trivia game show-based game developed by Magenta Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. The game was released for the Wii in North America on October 21, 2008,http://disney.go.com/disneyinteractivestudios/thinkfast/#/about/platform-wii/ in Europe on December 5, 2008, and in Japan on December 18, 2008. The game was also released for PlayStation 2 in North Americahttp://disney.go.com/disneyinteractivestudios/thinkfast/#/about/platform-playstation/ on November 7, 2008, November 14, 2008, in Europe, and in Australia on December 5, 2008 (the same day the Wii version of the game was released in Europe). While the game does contain over 5,000 questions, most people criticised the questions for being too simple and repetitive, some based on Pixar films, which has caused mixed reviews. The game borrows its elements from the Scene It? DVD game franchise and is hosted by Genie from the film Aladdin who introduces and gives results for each round. Each game contains 15 rounds and takes about 30–40 minutes to play. Gameplay Disney Think Fast is a trivia game show-based game. Each game can be played with up to four players who can play as various Disney characters including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar. The game also includes 4 stages, including Ocean Grotto, Regent's Park, Hawaiian Beach and The Pridelands. Each game takes about 30–40 minutes and contains 15 rounds. There are over 5,000 questions that can be asked, and each one has 2-4 multiple choice answers. Players get more points for correct answers as the rounds increase, and in later rounds, players get penalized for choosing wrong answers. The game also contains unlockable characters for completing each game in single player mode, including Scrooge McDuck, Magica De Spell, and Pete. However, in multi-player mode, the winner unlocks a costume for their character, depending on the stage they're playing on. Categories Each round has a different Category: Memory and Strategy, Speed and Agility, as well as Trivia and Knowledge. In the Memory and Strategy rounds, players have to focus on cards before they flip and answer how many objects there were after the cards flip, or memorize what were used or certain events that happened in Disney Movies. In the Speed and Agility rounds, players have to answer which object is odd after it is done spinning, or answer other questions quickly. In the Trivia and Knowledge rounds, players have to answer trivia questions about Disney movies. Mini-games In each round, players play different types of mini-games that are part of one of the categories. There are a total of 16 mini-games in the game.http://disney.go.com/disneyinteractivestudios/thinkfast/#/about/mini-games/ *'Balloon Burst' - In this mini-game, players have to pop an opponent's balloon by answering questions correctly before anyone else does. Each player starts with 2 balloons. If one player runs out of balloons, he/she is out. Whoever is the last one standing wins the mini-game. *'Clued In' - In this mini-game, a character is slowly drawn on the screen while clues are presented to guide the players. The players must use these clues to identify the character that is being drawn on the screen. *'Fast Chance' - In this mini-game, players have to answer basic and general knowledge questions from 3 out of 10 different categories. This usually is the first round in the game. *'50/50' - In this mini-game, players choose between 2 images with questions such as: "Who is the oldest?" or "Who is the heaviest?". *'Free Throw' - In Free Throw, players have to throw as many melons as possible into a Barrel. *'High or Low' - In this mini-game, players have to choose which card has the higher or lower number. *'Observation' - In this mini-game, players watch movie clips without the sound and have to answer 5 questions related to the movie clip. *'Odd One Out' - In this mini-game, players have to pick the odd one out from pictures of the muses from Hercules. *'Quick Count' - In this mini-game, players have to answer how many items were on the screen. *'Quick Draw' - In this mini-game, players have to choose right answers first before anyone else does to score points. *'Rapid Ranking' - In this mini-game, players have to rank a series of four items in order before time runs out. *'Spotlight' - In this mini-game, players have to answer eight questions in 1 minute. *'Starstruck' - In this mini-game, a special guest host will read the questions about the movie that he was in. There are four guest stars representing each location in the game, with the movies being: Lilo and Stitch, Lion King, Little Mermaid, and 101 Dalmatians. *'Take an answer' - In this mini-game, players have to recognise images. *'Top Toon' - This happens on the last round of the game. In this mini-game, players have to answer questions before other players to steal points from other players. *'True or False' - In True or False, players have to identify if a "fact" is true or false. *'Zone In' - In this mini-game, players have to buzz in at the correct time to get the correct answer. Controls Both versions of the game have a different control scheme. In the PlayStation 2 version, the game uses ''Buzz!'' buzzers, which are bundled with the game. In the Wii version, players have to use the D-pad to choose an answer. There's also an option to use motion controls. In the motion control scheme, players hold the B button while awkwardly moving the Wii remote up, down, left or right to choose an answer. Development Think Fast was first announced at Disney's Press Release on July 31, 2008. Disney promised the game to be a family favourite party game for the holiday season. The PlayStation 2 version is bundled with a set of Buzz! buzzers, while the Wii version utilises the Wii Remote and Nunchuk as buzzers.Disney Interactive Studios Announces Game Show-Style Trivia Game, Disney TH!NK Fast - The Disney-themed title for Wii and PlayStation 2 will test players' mental and physical reflexes while providing hours of family fun. IGN. July 31, 2008. Craig Relyea, senior vice president of global marketing, said "The perfect party game for the entire family, Disney TH!NK Fast is guaranteed to give your brain cells a high-intensity entertainment workout this holiday season. Whether you're 6, 16 or 60, you're never too old for a friendly showdown.".Disney Interactive Studios Releases New Game Show-Style Trivia Video Game Disney TH!NK Fast - The new holiday release challenges families and Disney fans to the ultimate trivia showdown. IGN. October 30, 2008. Reception Reviews for the Wii version of the game have been mixed. Most people criticised the game's questions for being too simple and repetitive, and some questions are not based on Pixar movies (though the questions do change around a bit). Jack DeVries of IGN gave the game a 5.5/10 and stated "Disney's Think Fast has a nice presentation that combines some classic and popular Disney franchises. And while it's not original, the Buzz games are decent games to copy for a license title. However, the overly simple questions limit the game to only very young children. More importantly, the game repeats questions and has delayed controls that mess up the very nature of a quiz game. If there are some major Disney movie fans in your household this game might be entertaining for a round or two, but you're way better off getting something like the Disney branded Scene It or Trivial Pursuit games."Disney TH!NK Fast Review, IGN Austin Light of GameSpot, who gave the game a 5/10, stated: "This family-friendly trivia game is fun while it lasts, but its mostly easy questions are repeated far too frequently."Disney TH!NK Fast Review, Gamespot. Harold Goldberg of Common Sense Media, however, gave the game four stars and an on rating for ages 6 and up, and praised the game's educational value and messages about being smart, though warned parents about mild cartoon violence in some of the film clips in the game.Common Sense Media Review The PlayStation 2 version of the game, however, did receive positive reviews. Brian Dumlao of Worth playing, who gave the game a 7.7/10, said that the game's questions are "of the right difficulty level and the presentation, while not perfect, is good enough so that fans won't feel like they were given a bare-bones effort.". Brian stated "Disney TH!NK Fast challenges players to think fast in a new game show-style quiz game that will test players’ Disney and general knowledge, promising to be a family favourite party game this holiday season."Worthplaying Review Micky Gunn of Gameplanet gave the game a 7.5/10. Although the game was criticized its lack of challenge for anyone older than ten, the game was praised for its selection of Disney films and characters and extremely simple gameplay with a variety of fast-paced rounds.Game Planet Review References External links *Official Site *Gamespot profile Category:2008 video games Category:Donald Duck video games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Goofy (Disney) video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom